Unexpected Circumstances
by Airstrike
Summary: For once in their life, the twins realise that its up to them to save some teammates. But the rescue mission becomes a little more dire when its the Saboteur and Tactician... Rubbish summary o-o R&R Friendly!


Hewwo ^^ Tis me again. Yeah I got bored so I might as well explain about this fic. Cue short story!

_One normal boring day, Sam decided to read through some fanficion. After she'd filtered all the slash out, she came across a ton of Twins and Prowl fics, most of them involving the tactician running amock into the troublesome twosomes pranks. Having written one of these fics herself, Sam couldn't really complain about it._

_Thats when it hit her. No, not literally, as in a thought. _

_'What would happen if Prowl -And Jazz, thrown in for good measure- suddenly vanished, and the twins were the one two that knew?'_

_After pondering for a few minutes, Sam opened a new Word document, saving the twelve other fics she was writing on her own twins Diode and Diablos before beginning to write. _

The End. XD Ok! On with the show! And remember ^^ Review button is your friend! I love hearing peoples comments! Although Flamers arn't wanted ¬¬ You keep your comments to yourself.

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS o.o and for once none of my OCs are in this... THEY BELONG TO HASBRO AND THEIR OWNERS. IF I OWNED THEM I'D BE A HAPPY BUNNY AND MAKE A MOVIE INCLUDING ONE OF DIODE'S GIGS AND SKARTPLUG HAVING AN OMEGA EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN. _**

**_P.S - Please ignore the BLARGs. ^^' Thats my boredom. I say it all the time! In RPs, for page breaks, when I'm walking down the street... I'm rambling =_= Just cue the story already!_**

_-Blarg- Twin bond speak. No not a bond bond, the bond they're born with -.- Just to clear that up with any twincest freaks. _

* * *

No words. Nothing. A whip to the back, a scream, but still nothing. A doorwing, pinned then slowly sawn off with a blunt saw, still nothing. A chevron, the only thing hanging as he was left dangling from the ceiling of his cell, but still nothing. Only five words would leave his vocaliser, five words they didn't want to hear.

"I-I wo-n't tell you a-any-th-ing…"

Jazz looked up, his shattered visor brightening as the second in command was returned to their cell. He looked terrible, his chevron missing, only some mangled remains on his back where his large doorwings once stood proud. His faceplates were almost unrecognisable, one optic completely shattered and covered in burn marks. He was barely moving, energon covering the floor beneath him, some of it leaking from his bleeding mouthplates. The saboteur could see he wouldn't survive another 'interrogation' of that magnitude. But there wasn't anything he could do besides patch the tactician up and hope for the best…

~*BLARG*~

"This isn't right"

"I know! Three days and still no cable!"

Sunstreaker groaned. Trust Sideswipe to think more about the TV. He turned and walked away from the window he'd been staring out of, successfully swatting the back of his brothers black helm, earning a pained yelp.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Haven't you noticed something!?"

"…What?"

"Earlier when you pulled that prank, the one where you replaced Ironhides guns with water pistols and glitched paint bombs"

Sideswipe grinned. He remembered it well, and he still had the pictures of the paint bombs simultaneously exploding in the weapons specialists face. He chuckled and nodded.

"Who punished you?"

The red mechs grin faded slightly. Normally, it was Prowl that punished him, usually with a little brig time and then he'd have to clear up all the mess he'd made. Sunstreaker was usually dragged in for that bit as well after picking a fight with a mini-con after catching them gossiping about him.

But this time, it had been Red Alert doing the punishment, which he didn't like at all. The mech had rambled on and on about how his actions were breaching certain code violations, before making him write the entire Autobot code out by hand twelve times, followed by brig time and ended with having to help Wheeljack clean out his lab. His hands were still aching.

"Red Alert"

"And who usually punishes you?"

"Prowl…"

"Exactly."

Sunstreaker wasn't normally worried, but this time around he was. Prowl had been sent out on a supply run with Jazz and Prime to collect some metal and other parts for the ship early that morning. Decepticon activity had been low for a while, so the others thought it would be a good idea to get some repairs done to the Ark before they started to pick up again.

Prime had returned with the parts and the SIC and saboteur headed out as quickly as they had came in. The two had gone to fill in for Hound and Beachcomber on patrol duty seeing as they had been ambushed by Soundwaves casseticons the other day after they had gained Intel about him lurking around a nuclear bunker. But since their leaving, no one had seem nor heard from the saboteur or the tactician since, and Prowl was known for reporting in on his groups status.

"Where are they anyway?"

"That's what I'd like to know… come on lets go pay them a visit"

Sideswipe didn't have time to argue before his yellow twin grabbed his arm and pulled him out, heading for the entrance. It was pitch black outside, the sound of the wind blowing sand around filling his audios as they got closer to the way out. It was late and most of the others were asleep, meaning there was no one stopping them from leaving right now.

"Sunny is this a good idea?"

"We won't be long, the outpost they were at is only a few clicks away. And stop calling me that stupid nickname!"

"If I promise to stop calling you that, do I still have to go?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

Before the red mech could speak again, Sunstreaker was already transformed, driving off into the darkness with his headlights on. Sideswipe sighed, following in suit and switching on his lights as the two headed off down the road.

~*BLARG*~

Jazz quickly unspaced his small field pack as he heard footsteps of approaching Decepticons, knowing that Prowl was being returned. He could only pray mentally to Primus that his friend was still alive upon hearing his screams earlier. They'd been full of agony, and he'd heard sounds of electricity too, meaning they must've tried electrocuting him.

As the cell door opened, the black and white mech had to duck as the remains of the Datsun were thrown in and at him, hitting the wall and landing on the floor with a thud. The cons chuckled, before sealing the cell once more. Jazz quickly got to work, trying to seal off leaking pipes before he lost too much energon, filling gaps with a temporary sealing agent medics normally use to hold wounds shut before they welded them. Whilst he worked though, he couldn't help but notice that Prowl was shaking, his legs occasionally twitching but other then that no more movement, nor could he not help but hear the quiet noises the SIC was making. Was Prowl… whimpering?

"Prowler?"

The tactician didn't reply, only a stifled quiet sob escaping his vocaliser. Jazz quickly and carefully turned him over, optics widening behind his broken visor as he continued to work. He tried not to stare, but could see thin tear tracks down the Datsuns faceplates. The cons must've hurt him badly if they'd made him cry…

"It's alright Prowl… they'll find us! Ya know they'll realise sooner or later that we're not at our post!"

Prowl nodded a little. He couldn't take much more. The last session had been utter torture, but he still hadn't ushered a word. He knew it wouldn't be long before they just decided to process the information he held from his empty frame. That, or Soundwave would be sent in with probe through his memory core…

~*BLARG*~

"This… isn't good"

Sideswipe looked around the wreckage that was once an outpost, pushing bits aside in order to look for clues. He'd arrived with Sunstreaker to find the place on fire, but they'd quickly put it out by throwing sand onto the flames.

"I told you something was wrong!"

"Yeah yeah. Question is, what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious!? Hound and Beachcomber were attacked the other day, and now Jazz and Prowl! There's nothing here but energon tracks which suddenly stop and pieces of metal! It was obviously the cons!"

It was Sideswipes turn to swat his brother on the head. The yellow twin growled, mumbling something about his paint as he rubbed his earfin, resisting the urge to clop his twin one for denting his helm.

"You were starting to sound like Red Alert. Next you'll be rambling on about an Autobot traitor taking them to the Decepticons, before your fins start lighting up from static as your CPU fries. Then you'll probably say I'm a Decepticon traitor and that this outpost should've been set up with cameras. Back to the problem at hand though, what do we do?"

Sunstreaker glanced at the smoking debris of the small outpost, before looking down in the sand at the energon that was stained there, leading out of the remains before vanishing, leaving a small puddle. It had to be the seekers.

"We're going after them"

"What?! You can't be serious! Lets radio back to Prime for some backup then-"

"And what if they can't last that long, huh!? They've been gone all day! They could already be offline Sides! You've been with the cons you know what they're like when they want information!"

Sideswipe hated to admit it, but his brother was right, again. The Decepticons were ruthless, sparkless tyrants who'd stop at nothing when it came to interrogation. There wasn't a limit to the pain they'd cause for info, and as long as the mech or femme could still talk they wouldn't stop. If their vocaliser gave out however, they were either repaired by Hook who'd make sure his 'patients' sensors were on maximum as he worked so he could hear their screams once their vocaliser worked again, or they were slowly and painfully terminated, normally by an injection of coolant into their spark. It was a cruel and agonistic way of execution.

"Fine… but if we get caught or Red Alert rants about us going alone and breaking 'protocol', you're getting all the blame!"

Sunstreaker only nodded as he returned to his Lamborghini alternative mode, starting his engine and flashing his headlights on before he took back off into the darkness, his red brother hot on his tailpipe.

"When he made you write the code out 12 times, you read it didn't you"

"Maybe…"

~*BLARG*~

"Prowl? Prowler wake up they're coming…"

The tactician stirred, immediately being greeted by warning messages. He sighed and slowly cancelled them all. He knew his energon levels were critical, he knew his emergency supply was offline, he knew his sensor door panels were missing…

He could hear Jazz trying to reason with the cons. He wanted to take his place, knowing full well how bad his condition was. Prowl winced, feeling a pipeline being removed from his side secretly where Jazz had connected him directly to his own fuel pump in order to keep his energon levels above 25%. His battle computer had offlined after he'd taken several hits to the helm, so trying to devise a way out of their current situation was next to impossible right now.

"He'll die if ya take him again! Ya can't get info from a corpse!"

"Who cares?!"

"Ya boss will!"

The SIC offlined his remaining optic. The room was blurred and it was making him feel dizzy. He guessed it was from the lack of energon… He hardly had a moments peace before he felt a familiar tight grip on his broken arm, before he was dragged out of the room. He saw Jazz's look of concern in another cons servos and tried to struggle, crying out as he felt another finger snap, before he heard the cell door slam shut in the distance as he was forced into a chair, his hands tightly tied behind his back.

~*BLARG*~

_-What's the plan?-_

_-We go in, we get Prowl and Jazz, we get out again- _

_-That's it?!-_

_-You got a better one!?-_

_-We're gonna die…-_

_-Sideswipe for once in your life will you trust me!?- _

_-… We are so gonna die- _

Sunstreaker mentally sighed, watching quietly from the shadows as a Decepticon walked past. The two watched as the underwater city rose, the entrance opening for the con, before closing and vanishing underwater again. He looked around, seeing a ship coming into view, the purple Decepticon mark on the side of it.

"We need to get aboard that ship…"

Sideswipe looked up, following his brothers gaze before nodding, starting up his jetpack. He grabbed his brothers wrist as he took off, flying underneath the craft so they weren't spotted before breaking into the garbage chute. He shoved his brother in first, before flying in, spreading his arms and legs out so he wouldn't move in the thin tunnel area.

"This wasn't what I had in mind!"

"Shush… we're on board aren't we?"

The yellow twin returned to complaining over their twin bond as he heard the sound of the ocean waves below them, the water dripping off from the con base as it rose above the water once more. He could see the blue sea through the gap Sideswipe had pushed him through, the moonlight shining off the waves, before it was replaced with darkness momentarily, then dimly lit floor. He nodded to his brother who nodded once back, before they both reclined their arms and legs to allow themselves to slip to the ground and quickly behind a pile of crates. The ship carried on moving, unaware of its stowaways that had just exited.

"Ok… now what?"

"Hang on… I'm thinking"

~*BLARG*~

"Tell me! What is he planning!?"

"I won't t-tell y-you anyt-thin-g…"

Megatron snarled, completely severing the Autobots arm, ripping it clean off his shoulder. He was rewarded with an agonised static scream; tracks of energon running down the SICs ripped faceplates from his ripped helm as he was slammed to the floor, before being punted out into the hallway.

"Get this waste of metal out of my sight!"

He had no strength to fight as he was dragged away by his legs, leaving a thick trail of energon and oil on the floor behind him. His remaining optic flickered as it faded. He could feel his life draining away slowly. He knew they'd kill him once they had the information they wanted, then all this pain would stop… no. Death was the easy way out, and he wasn't the type to beg. That would be giving in, that would be giving the cons what they wanted, and he wasn't going to do that.

"Primus Prowler… ya still functioning?"

Prowl allowed himself to relax a little, the familiar blurr of Jazz entering his vision. He hadn't realised that he'd already been returned to their cell. The tactician nodded a little, tensing and cringing from his broken neck. His sensors could barely pick up the saboteurs movements as he bandaged and sealed the worst off areas, attaching the pipeline to his side again to give him more energon. He wanted to pull away, to tell him not to be so stupid as to transfer his own life fluids into him, but he couldn't muster the strength to. So, he just shut his optics, using the short break from interrogations to rest and conserve the little energy he had left.

~*BLARG*~

"So where now?"

"Down here. We've been here so many times I've practically memorised the way to the cells"

Sideswipe looked over, following his brother down some steps, his blaster held high as they descended yet another floor. The smell of rotting energon was getting stronger, telling the red twin that they were getting closer.

"Now we follow the screams…"

Sunstreaker cringed, hearing the sound of a whip cracking. It was deathly quiet, every noise being echoed around tenfold. The yellow twin suddenly stopped, jerking forwards a bit when his brother accidently bumped into him.

"Ow! Why'd you stop for?"

"Sh… listen…"

The red lambo did what he was told, stopping in his tracks and listening. The faint sound of a snappy reply ghosted through his audio horns, followed by a pained cry and the sound of hissing, like a hot pan being run under a cold tap.

"Hear that?"

"Is that Jazz?"

"I'm guessing. Come on"

The two looked around, before jogging off down the corridor, stopping at every intersection and looking each way before heading off again. They jolted into a dark corner, hiding in the shadows as a winged seeker walked past, a deadly shocking weapon in his servos as he continued his patrol. They had to be getting close, the security was tightening.

~*BLARG*~

Jazz forced his systems to stay online as the hot rods struck again, burning into his armour and making it hiss. He cringed as they were pulled out, before the decepticon shone a light in his faceplates, red optics piercing his faded blue ones. His visor was now non-existent, nothing but a pile of shattered glass on the energon stained floor.

"You really have a death wish don't you…"

"Well its better then looking at ya ugly faceplates all day"

"Silence!"

The saboteur winced as he was backhanded round the face, before the rods penetrated his burnt waist, deeper this time. He cried out, pulling at his hands which were tightly bound behind his back, the ropes digging deeply into his wrist circuitry.

"Kill this one. It's the other ones information we want"

Jazz shut his optics as his helm hung limp. He struggled to intake from the burn wounds scattered around his frame. He was smoking, he could smell his own energon and his own metal, burnt and twisted in ways it wasn't meant to be.

He heard a gun load up, and he knew it was done for. He tensed, feeling the barrel end of a blaster on the back of his helm, pressing in as it prepared to fire. He cried out as the shot hit him in the back instead, leaving a smoking hole before other pained shouts muffled his own, the sound of metal bending echoing around the room, before silence.

"Jazz?"

The saboteur opened his optics, cringing from the mass of warning lights he received. As he worked on cancelling them, a blurred and dark frame came into his view. He smiled a little, immediately spotting the energon covered yellow paintjob.

"That's gonna take ah few scrubs ta come out Sunny"

"Frag that now Jazz"

The black and white Porsche chuckled, breaking off into numerous coughs as Sideswipe freed his hands before the two helped him to his feet. He stumbled, legs collapsing underneath him. He hardly had any strength left in his frame, most of it still leaking out of his sides.

"Wo easy… Where's Prowl?"

"In the cells… ya better hold back ya energon its not ah pretty sight"

"Worse than you?"

"Much worse"

The twins nodded simultaneously, helping the saboteur walk as they headed off down the hall, Jazz giving them directions as they ventured deeper into the Decepticon holding area.

~*BLARG*~

Prowl pushed himself online once more, his only optic dim and flickering from lack of energon. He worked on cancelling the warning reports he was getting whilst he tried to move, cringing and resisting the urge to cry out in pain as he twitched. His frame had been charred from the inside out so many times that it felt like it was still on fire, small puffs of smoke still rising from his joints.

He heard footsteps and cringed. It must be the Decepticons wanting to interrogate him a little more. He wouldn't last another, he knew it. The Datsun swallowed some energon rising in his tanks, suddenly noticing Jazz wasn't present around him. They must've taken him away for questioning. Sighing quietly, Prowl pushed himself up so he was sitting, his back leaning against the energon stained wall behind him. He quickly worked on bringing up the files in his CPU, going through them and picking out the ones he knew they wanted, setting them aside for deletion. He would remove them from his memory core, then when he was offline the cons still wouldn't be able to get them.

He looked up as the cell swung open, the visorless faceplates of Jazz entering his single optic vision. He noticed the guards, before relaxing, his memory core finally catching up and indentifying them for him.

"S-ideswipe…. S-Sunstr-eaker…"

"Damn… when you said he was bad Jazz I didn't think you meant his bad"

Jazz nodded, wincing and leaning against the yellow twin as Sideswipe released his side, kneeling down by Prowl. He'd have to carry him, there wasn't any other way they were going to get him out. As he picked him up, he was rewarded with a pained yelp, before the tactician bit down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming in agony.

"Lets move. Hang on you two"

The two black and whites merely nodded as the twins carried them out, Prowl coughing occasionally, covering Sideswipes arms with energon. He leant against his chestplate, intakes getting heavy as his systems were soon greeted by the cool night air, the red twin having to have his brother grip his leg to be able to get them all out. He shivered, before his working optic flickered, the torture and pain finally taking its hold as he drifted into unconsciousness…


End file.
